Hiei's Textbook Dates
by Zelia Theb
Summary: Yusuke is happy when Hiei is nicer to him, sitting with him on the school roof, sharing stolen candy…Only Hiei thinks that he is dating the detective. What happens when Yusuke finds out the truth of his new friendship? Complete HieiYusuke
1. First Date

Summary: Hiei-Yusuke Shounen-Ai. Yusuke is happy when Hiei is nicer to him; sitting with him on the school roof, sharing stolen candy…Only Hiei thinks that he is dating the detective. What happens when Yusuke finds out the truth of his new friendship?

Setting: Somewhere in the storyline…

Shounen-Ai/Boy-Boy Love

* * *

Hiei's Textbook Dates

By Zelia Theb

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

"Oh, hey Hiei," Yusuke said as Hiei sat next to him on the concrete, "Bored as I am, I guess." He relaxed his back on the solid brick wall of the roof's exit and reached into his pocket to find that it was empty. He sigh as his stomach grumbled and remarked, "Damn it, no lunch and no smokes. School sucks."

Hiei looked over at the boy and contemplated what to do next. He wasn't exactly sure of how to go about this sort of thing, but lack of confidence was something that he wasn't up to admitting. He stood from his place and muttered, "Hn," before leaping off the building.

Yusuke shrugged; he expected nothing less from his demon ally. A second thought as to why the guy had sat down next to him to begin with never even crossed his mind.

Perhaps it should have, because the next thing he knew, Hiei had returned. He sat back down in his place and pulled a green apple and a golden pack of cigarettes out from the pockets of his cloak and handed it to the detective.

"Hey, way to go man!" Yusuke remarked as he graciously accepted the items. He rubbed the fruit on the coat of his green uniform and then took a bite of it, savoring the somewhat sour yet pleasant taste. Hiei was a life saver.

"Aww…I don't have a li…"Yusuke complained, "Hey!"

"Yes, D…Yusuke?" Hiei asked, wondering what was going on in the boy's head.

"Um, can ya do me a favor and light up a smoke for me?"

"Hn. No."

"Aww, why'd ya bother giving 'em to me then?" Yusuke whined. He exhaled a deep breath and continued consuming his lunch.

"Because I did. It doesn't mean I like them. You like them." Hiei tilted his head backwards upon saying this and stared at the few whispy clouds which passed by. He pondered on how we would word the big question he wanted to ask. He knew that if Yusuke responded affirmatively that it was _not_ going to be easy; he looked out of place among humans.

"Ah well. Better than nothing," Yusuke sighed, tossing the apple core over the side of the building, "Thanks bud."

After several moments of silence and listening to each other breathe, Hiei turned his head to the boy and inquired, "You don't come here every day, do you?"

"No. Only when Keiko or Mom is bitchy, and only if one of 'em watches me walk the entire way here," Yusuke replied. He didn't mind making small talk with Hiei; they had known each other for a while and he was actually happy that Hiei had taken a personal step forward by opening up; if even just a little.

"So you don't know if you'll be here tomorrow," Hiei stated. There went his plan.

"Nah, I won't be here tomorrow. It's not a school day," the taller one informed him, "I'll prolly be at home or at the arcade, unless Spirit World feels like ruining another free day for me." Yusuke smiled and added, "Though I think I might wanna go out to eat somewhere or something…I've been so starved lately."

"Why aren't you doing that now."

"No money. Feh," Yusuke scoffed at his own plan, "I might as well not even bother tomorrow."

"Is this money in this world?" Hiei asked, revealing a wallet from his pocket. He had procured it from the same person he stole the apple and the cigarettes from.

Yusuke opened it up and was happy to see only large bills of yen. When he asked Hiei who he stole it from; as there was nothing else in the wallet; the demon explained that a gang of kids were exchanging bags in a nearby alleyway. Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief when he found out the money didn't belong to an honest family. Hiei snatched the wallet back and stuffed it back into the depths of his black cloak.

"We can go somewhere tomorrow," Hiei offered. That was the best that he was going to do.

"You…want to…" Yusuke stammered, wondering if Hiei truly did want to hang out with him more often.

"Yes, I do," Hiei finished, not letting Yusuke finish his sentence. He was certain on how it was going to end, anyway.

What he wasn't certain of, was the answer to the proposal. Would the detective be so quick to say yes to a date with a demon?

"Sure, okay." Hiei jumped; he really wasn't expecting the boy to not freak out about the situation at all. He grinned; he really wasn't as disastrous at this as he thought he was going to be.

* * *

Hiei had managed to get his hands on some human clothing; black jeans and a long sleeved black tee. Yusuke had shown up wearing nearly the same thing, only his shirt was yellow and he chose to wear a blue coat over it. Yusuke had joked about it, only to have Hiei reply as positively as Hiei could.

The two of them ate their noodles in silence. It wasn't _that_ bad, as Hiei had managed to make minor conversation in the form of questions about human culture. Yusuke was more than happy to answer all of them, leaving his sarcasm for another time as this sort of attitude was rare from the demon; plus the guy was paying. Yusuke felt like changing the topic, and as he slurped the last bit of his meal from the dish, he tried to.

"So, ever wonder if Kuwabara dresses his kitten in little pink dresses?" He regretted the silly question; he probably should have waited until Hiei swallowed.

After he finished choking, Hiei smiled through his anger at the boy and remarked, "I wouldn't doubt it. He probably has matching shoes for the paws."

Astounded at the demon's sense of humor, Yusuke chuckled with Hiei. He could swear that the short demon would have tried to kill him for making him choke, but he was happy that Hiei was not having that sort of day.

Upon handing Yusuke the stolen wallet to pay for the meal, the two promptly left. Surprisingly enough to the detective, Hiei did not jump off; although he did pickpocket the wallet back.

"Hmm, I thought you would've taken off now," Yusuke noted, finally not understanding why Hiei had a strange change of heart, "But if you wanna come back to my house…then…" A grin crept across the teen's face, and soon he had leapt to the rooftop of the restaurant, inviting Hiei to a foot race across the skyline of the city. The demon inwardly rolled his eyes; he wasn't sure exactly why humans wooed each other the way that they did. He decided that he would at least try to be slow enough for the boy, so he could still win but not by much.

Hiei entered through a window of the empty apartment precisely as Yusuke entered through the door. Yusuke cackled and remarked, "Damn it! I can't even beat ya when ya go easy on me!" He brushed back his hair and remarked, "That was fun anyway. I needed a good run…though I prolly shoulda waited an hour after I ate." He rubbed his stomach for a moment and then sat down on a small slate colored sofa.

Hiei placed himself behind Yusuke and rested his hands on the back of the couch. He played over what he knew of humans in his mind and figured out his next course of action.

"There is still money left, Detective," the demon said, obscurely hinting that he wanted a second date.

"Yeah, I know, I got the wall…" Yusuke proceeded to pat himself down, then looked up and behind him to see a smirking Hiei with it balanced between two fingers.

"Hn. Do you really think I'd let you keep this, Yusuke? How else will we be able to eat again?" Hiei placed the wallet back into his clothing and waited for Yusuke's answer.

"You wanna go out with me again? Yusuke questioned, his brown eyes full of curiosity. He had no idea that Hiei enjoyed the lunch so much; and he wasn't going to be a pain if the demon just wanted to be friends with him finally.

"Hn. I took the money back for a reason," the demon responded. He studied Yusuke's contorted body, not only enjoying the sight of the boy, but looking for some sort of inkling that Yusuke had enjoyed the lunch as well.

"Okay," the teen stated, "I ain't plannin' on going to school in two days and I really wanna go to this place that's only open during school hours." He really loved Mexican food; it was his favorite foreign food aside from lasagna. The only problem was that the best dish there; the steak fajita; was sort of expensive compared to the rest of the meals.

Hiei was overjoyed, though one would never be able to tell by the expression on his face. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and headed for the window, saying, "I need to train. Two days, Detective." He quickly left as the last syllable was uttered.

* * *

__

To be continued…

* * *

__

Author's Note

Yes, I love Yusuke paired with a demon. This is a cute idea I've been sitting on for a while now, and actually had this chapter written up but never upload for a few weeks.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think; in-depth, or not in-depth. I do not want any spoiler reviews or ones that involve corrections based on the anime/manga! Thanks : ) !

May be double posted with fan-art at my deviantART account, though I'm not sure yet; so check anyway!

-Zelia


	2. First Kiss

****

Author's Note/Warning: Hiei's Textbook Dates is mine. That means, the idea behind the story is mine. That means I don't want anyone ripping this off. That means, if Hiei suddenly shows up and implies that he wants to date Yusuke, and Hiei wants to date that way because he thinks that is how human relationships work (ie; sees an example of people dating or heard about it somewhere), and then they go out for lunch to eat noodles, and Yusuke wonders why Hiei is nice all of a sudden, and then it proceeds to get cutesy, and they race home, and want to date again, then that's my story. The boys merely dating isn't stealing, but every detail being the same is, get it? So don't steal this story. It's not fair to have YOU get credit for MY work. I'd much rather have you guys credit me for inspiration than to flat out steal it, okay? It's very sad!

Now, if anyone sees stories all-too-similar to mine, please email me. Remember, the review system is for reviews, not interaction! )

****

Stats on Hiei's Textbook Dates. Chapter 1 created September 17, 2004, Uploaded to September 29, 2004. Chapter 2 created February 18, 2005, Uploaded to March 15, 2005.

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi; This Fanfiction plot, title, events, and time put into creation/writing are © Zelia Theb.

* * *

Hiei's Textbook Dates

By Zelia Theb

"So you skipped today because you were hangin' out with Hiei?" a boy that was taller than the detective mused. The two of them were walking down the busy streets of the city, walking in no particular direction at the moment; although Yusuke had to be at the park sometime tonight.

"Is that a problem, Kuwabara?" Yusuke retorted, giving his orange-haired friend Kazuma a nasty look.

"It's just kinda weird, though I guess ya woulda skipped anyway…So what did ya guys do or whatever?" Kuwabara asked curiously, "I mean, did ya just sit on a tree branch and think of new ways to fight the bad guys?"

"No, well, like…the first time…"

"You mean you've hung out with him more than once without me or Kurama?" his friend interrupted, "That's kinda weird, does he just pop up or whatever? Like was it his idea?"

"Yeah, I did, and yeah, he was the one who wanted to, and LET ME FINISH!" the boy scolded in return. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, and continued, "So _anyway_, the first time was just on the school roof, where he stole some druggie's wallet and then the next day we went out for noodles because I was hungry."

"Hiei _eats_!" his friend exclaimed, taken back by the story. It was shocking to hear about Hiei; the normally scary and shielded murderous demon; acting like a human (the very creatures he claimed to detest).

"Duh, I just said that," Yusuke retorted bitterly. He blew a strand of hair out of his face (he inwardly wished he had used gel to slick it all back today), and said, "Then we ate Mexican, 'cause we still had some money left-over, but I feel kinda bad for him."

"Why? Too spicy? Ain't he a fire demon?" The two boys rounded a corner, and were apparently headed for the park. It must have been auto-pilot on Yusuke's part.

"Nah, I think he liked it," Yusuke informed him, "But one of the workers I guess got some sort of crush on him, and kept flirting with him the whole time. I was dying with…"

"_HAHAHAHAHA!_" Kuwabara burst out.

"…laughter afterwards, but Hiei actually seemed kinda embarrassed."

Wiping a giggle-tear from the corner of his left eye, Kuwabara remarked, "Oh man. There's just…haha…too much…hehe…to laugh at there, Urameshi! I mean, it sounds like you two are dating or somethin'!"

Yusuke shrugged, ignoring the latter comment and said, "And then yesterday…" Yusuke's sentence trailed off into an annoyed growl; "Calm down already, idiot!"

"Sorry, Urameshi, that was too good," his classmate replied, composing himself into a state of stifled amusement. Yusuke plopped himself down on a bench directly under a tree; a place that he and Hiei had met twice before; and Kuwabara sat next to him.

"Forget it," the shorter boy said, "Let's just say that I have no idea why Hiei's been that way, but it's so nice to see him…nice…that I'm afraid to say no." Yusuke quickly corrected himself; "Not that I _want_ to say no, I just don't wanna see him close up and stuff again."

"I getcha, man," Kuwabara stated calmly, leaning back against the wooden seat, "So what do you guys talk about, though?"

"Random stuff, and you." Yusuke pulled out a flattened and nearly empty pack of cigarettes, accompanied with a lighter, and lit one of the slender tobacco sticks up, puffing on the butt-end.

Kuwabara smacked him on the back, causing the boy to drop the cigarette, and shouted, "Hey! What the hell! I knew that guy hated me!"

"What the hell is right, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled back, picking his lost cigarette up from the ground, "You just made me drop my smoke! Who cares, it's just small talk and neither of us hate you or anything."

"Speak for yourself, Detective." It was Hiei, and he had appeared before the two wearing an eye matching sweatshirt and black denim jeans. Luckily for the two school-boys, Hiei had only been present long enough to hear that single statement, not the majority of the conversation.

"All dressed up Hiei?" Kuwabara asked him. Hiei just grunted and ignored him.

"Let's go, Yusuke," the short-demon stated, still ignoring the 'tall lughead'.

"Okay," Yusuke exhaled a gray cloud, tossing his cigarette on to the ground and crushing the burning cherry with the tip of his shoe. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, the raven-locked boy set his eyes on his classmate and bid farewell.

"Hey! That's not fair! Ya can't just ditch me!"

* * *

Night had covered the city with a dark and star-studded blanket of noir. Yusuke and Hiei had been walking the sidewalks of various parks, managing to stop at snack stands here and there for refreshments. The teen learned that Hiei had an affinity for cherry cola, and the demon was thankful for the introduction to such a sweet tasting beverage.

The last park that their promenade had taken them to was on the outskirts of the forest. The duo meandered into the woods, taking in the fresh air and sounds of various night insects. Soon, the moon was their only guidelight, although either of them could have used their powers to guide them if needed.

Much of the conversation during (what Hiei thought) the date centered around the naïve demon questioning various things; why children like balloons, the meaning of different landmarks, and so on. While the detective couldn't really answer all of them truthfully, the two of them enjoyed mocking that fact when Yusuke would come up with the most outlandish of tales to tell.

Silence fell between them while they thought about the events of the day. It was something that night did to people; it encouraged them to meditate on anything and everything. The boy wondered how Kuwabara was doing, and if he was really all that mad about not getting to tag along with them.

__

"I mean, it sounds like you two are dating or somethin'!"

Yusuke stopped. Nah, it couldn't be, could it? Hiei looked at him, wondering why they would suddenly stop. He was enjoying their time together, although, stopping would only lead to something awkward. As much as the fire-demon would never in one-million years admit to it, he was hoping that he could progress their relationship further, and as far as Hiei knew, humans loved to use awkward pauses like that to their advantage.

"Let's sit down on that rock over there," Yusuke pointed out. Hiei made no move to answer, and just walked toward it, seating himself next to the detective on the relatively large, flat, and cold boulder.

__

"I mean, it sounds like you two are dating or somethin'!"

"Damn." Hiei's eyes shifted right, hoping to find some sort of reason for the boy to swear suddenly like that.

"Oh, I was just thinking of something, that's all," the boy explained, watching Hiei intently. Moonlight glistened through translucent ebony and ivory, lighting up the small demon's hair into a rainbow of indigo, sapphire, and silver.

He had never really had a chance to study Hiei's features so exclusively and not have a fear of being attacked. Hiei was just like a porcelain doll; paler features and crystalline crimson eyes, with hair that kept its shape no matter what happened to it. He was so angry and on-guard _because_ of that fact; if he was dropped, the porcelain just might shatter.

Hiei liked him, maybe even loved him. Mocha jittered upon realization, and in slow-motion gazed as Hiei leaned his head onto his chest. Panic awakened, running through Yusuke's blood vessels, debating on how to handle the situation. He didn't want to break him; reject him; but he didn't exactly want to sort out his own feelings just yet. The fact that Hiei was a male did not bother him at all, in fact, that worry never crossed his mind. It was Keiko, Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara…and most of all Koenma that worried him, along with that fear of betraying his friend.

He had thought for too long. Yusuke had to do something, and quick, before Hiei realized that he was not returning the affection. Yusuke placed a tender hand on the small and defined shoulder of his ally, and squeezed gently. The teen would not deny it; the way that Hiei's locks tickled his nose and caressed his skin felt wonderful, and the warmth of his body made him feel secure and safe.

Hiei, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck, although his technique of hiding such a state of being was nearly perfect. He worried that people were watching him; that his allies would mock him for the rest of eternity if they found out he was cuddling with the detective. Fear had seized his heart; it was almost as if he had no control over his body, his actions, or his feelings. Yet, anxiety and excitement swelled around him, making him desire much more. He wanted to be pushed further in the depths of his fear; he wanted to feel the unexpected. His emotions were in a state of anarchy, yet among all of them, hatred, remorse, and sadness had been erased.

He wanted to kiss the boy.

Yusuke was taken by surprised, yet all the while knew that if they stayed that way, this was going to happen. Velvet lips met his, pressing into him but not taking any step to intimately know his mouth. A few moments passed, and Hiei eased away, leaving them connected at the tips of their noses.

Yusuke knew that this was only the beginning of his fiasco.

__

To Be Continued…

* * *

****

Author's Note

Thank you for all of the reviews so far! This story is going to be far shorter than my others; I would give one or two more chapters till completion.

I may or may not decide to do side-stories about their other dates, but I definitely wouldn't mind seeing any fics you guys had; sort of like "Fan-Fiction Fan-Fiction". I'm always in love with fan-art, too! So if anyone has any fan-art from this fic, or any of my other fics, I'd love to see it! If you don't have a host for it, I will be happy to showcase it on my website with due credit to YOU! (Just find my email in my bio and email it!)

I'm still taking requests for "The Candy Series", and accepting apps for new Moderators on my Thebes forum. Just click my bio to see what "Candy Series" are in the works, status' on my fics, and links to my site and forums.

Till next time…

Zelia


	3. First Fight

****

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi; This Fanfiction plot, title, events, and time put into creation/writing are © Zelia Theb.

Hiei's Textbook Dates

By Zelia Theb

* * *

"What's up, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked the boy next to him. Yusuke had his head resting upon folded arms on his school desk in every class. He had spent all day thinking of the events of the previous night. Hiei _kissed_ him, and Yusuke had led him on enough to let it happen. What's worse, is that the more he recalled the kiss, the more he wanted to feel it again just to make his memories more accurate.

Yusuke lifted his head when Kuwabara poked him with a pencil. He sent a nasty glare his way, and then rested his head back on its side and muttered, "I'll tell ya in two seconds when class…" Class ended for him mid-sentence, and students stood politely and then made their way out of the room. The two friends meandered out into the hallway with the herd and Yusuke continued, "I'm goin' to the roof."

Moments later, the boys arrived at Yusuke's favorite place to skip class; the school roof. Immediately, Yusuke took a liking to his pockets, looking for his nicotine fix. He found the cigarettes, and then lit one up, simply stating, "You were right."

Kuwabara just looked at him curiously and inquired, "I was right? Whaddya mean?"

Flicking some ashes and exhaling, Yusuke explained, "'Bout Hiei. Guess he thinks we've been dating."

"_WHAT!_" exclaimed the taller of the two, "Of all people…_Hiei_? Shrimpy? Hamster legs? He _likes_ you?" Kuwabara began waving his arms frantically, trying to make sense of the whole thing, and asked, "How did ya find that out?"

Suddenly, Yusuke was upon him like a raging predator. Smoke rose into Kuwabara's nostrils, and Yusuke demanded, "You gotta swear not to say anything or I'll get you!" Kuwabara merely nodded, making a mental note to kick his friend later, and Yusuke sighed, dropping him, and answered, "He kissed me." It was said so quiet and secretive that Kuwabara wasn't exactly sure what he heard.

"…Uh…" Kuwabara's face contorted in bewilderment. If he had heard correctly, then Hiei had kissed Yusuke, which would mean that he was dreaming and could easily survive a drop from the top of the roof. Instead of going for it, he clarified, "Urameshi, what did ya just say?"

"You heard me," Yusuke stated monotonely as he paced, ashing his cigarette in Kuwabara's direction as a callous warning, "He. Kissed. Me."

"No way!" the teen exclaimed in disbelief, "This is just way too unbelievable!" Yusuke shot a threatening glance his way, and Kuwabara continued in a less proclaiming manner, "I mean, I don't get it! What's going through that guy's head, anyway?"

The rebelliously dressed one arched an eyebrow at the backhanded insult. After taking in another slow drag of smoke, he shrugged and listed, "Must be my handsome good looks, the fact I _rock_, and can kick anyone's ass to kingdom come." Yusuke halted his pacing and slid his back down the brick wall of the roof entrance, propping his arms on his knees and using the cement between his legs as a new ashtray.

"Ego much?" Kuwabara muttered, debating on whether or not to take a seat next to him and risk getting in major class-ditching trouble. The decision was made when Kuwabara felt 'the tickle' of an 'evil' presence; Hiei was nearby and he certainly didn't want to stick around for any fighting, loving, or anything of that sort. He bid Yusuke good-bye, claiming he wanted to go to class, and left hurriedly.

"Yusuke." Hiei had arrived, and leapt down from just above the doorframe, landing softly on the cement next to the boy. Yusuke looked up as the demon sat down next to him, and then twisted the cherry end of his smoke into the pavement to put it out. The taste of burning sat in his mouth, and he realized that perhaps everyone was right; cigarettes taste like licking an ashtray. Luckily for the rebel, he had stopped by the candy store on his way to school and procured some mint candies. He popped one in his mouth and waited for Hiei to get to the point.

Except he hadn't exactly responded to the stoic greeting.

"What's up?" Yusuke finally remarked; cautiously trying not to look at the one next to him. As the candy twisted with his tongue; kissing his lips with the rejuvenating cold of mint; thoughts of re-enacting their previous date slipped back into his mind.

Hiei's eyes held that 'We need to talk' look about them, and Yusuke finally looked at him and replied, "Yeah, we do."

Immediately, the shape of the demon's eyes changed. He wasn't expecting the boy to want to talk to him; and knew that it was most likely something he _didn't_ want to discuss. Bewildered, Hiei asked, "We do?" That faint moment of vulnerability and unanswered questions swirled with anxiety and the result lay prominent in his eyes.

"Yes, Hiei…" Yusuke turned to rest on his thigh, catching that slight glimmer of lucid emotion in his companion. Time stopped in the most metaphorically literal sense for Yusuke then. He could not bring himself to 'break up' with Hiei. Memories that they shared together; from their first encounter till now; flew through Yusuke's head like posters plastered along the walls of subway tunnels. He didn't _dislike_ Hiei, in fact he found his company rather enjoyable and often times humorous when they traveled as a team. Even back then, Hiei had always allowed Yusuke to be closer to him; much closer than any of Yusuke's other 'interests' would have permitted.

At the zephyr of the situation, lay the simple fact that Hiei was not unlike him. He had feelings, and he wanted to share these well kept secrets with Yusuke of all beings. It was inevitable; the urge to instigate another intimate moment had risen taller than the natural monument that bore the same name as the demon he wished to lay his lips upon. It poisoned the detective; and the antidote did not lie merely in act of amusing Hiei and playing along…no. Somewhere between here and there something real had been planted.

The truant student surrendered to himself; indifferent to his surroundings; and leaned forward to claim a tender kiss from Hiei's lips. The demon too, surrendered, albeit surprised that Yusuke's words had not been some sort of ill-foreboding conversation. The contact deepened, and when Hiei had thoughtlessly tried to pull away in order to avoid annoying the boy, Yusuke brought his palm to the demon's porcelain and dim-rose cheek and drew Hiei back in. The detective would not be afraid; even if such an action would have negative consequences. He was going to pursue what might have been a fleeting feeling instead of regretting it later in empty and somnambulistic thoughts.

A lightly entertaining notion made Yusuke slowly bring the intimacy to an end. He remained only inches from the other's face, dusting its cheeks with the aura stained fingertips of his right hand, and let out a satisfied moment of laughter from the idea. Hiei's eyes spoke volumes; never before had he been kissed in such a way; nor ever before last night; and never had he not wanted to utter the grunting phrase of ill-contempt at Yusuke's action.

"Hiei," Yusuke fondly murmured, "It's kinda funny, ya know?" Hiei revealed an unnoticeable yet indescribably beautiful smile at the irony of the relationship. Yusuke explained, "It wasn't until a moment ago that I realized just how much you mean to me."

The instinct to freeze dead and confine himself washed over Hiei like a tundra breeze over forgotten snow drifts. It didn't take clairvoyance to know that; while a compliment and indeed a deep flattery to him; their recent step up would soon bring the whole ladder down.

"What do you mean," he demanded quietly, copying the low tone of Yusuke's voice.

"I really didn't understand our recent time together until last night, Hiei," Yusuke said, seriousness and affection gazing out from his eyes, "I was taken off-guard and was just about to tell you that we couldn't-"

"A second ago you were going to reject me?" Hiei stood defensively, caring not to keep the calm demeanor of their discussion, and asked, "Do you mean to say that you had been playing me for a fool all this time? That you felt nothing until just now? That's impossible, Detective. Even I know that someone's feelings can't change in just an instant! Impossible, Detective."

"No!" Yusuke clambered for his bearings and stood, "That's not what I meant! I'm dumb, and kinda thick-skulled, remember?" He pointed to his head, all the while trying to contain the pain of being referred to as simply a title again; "What I meant is that I kinda figured out that I had liked you all along!"

"Feh," Hiei squinted in contempt, "_Kinda figured out_? You either decide or don't decide, Detective. It's not like you to stay on the fence, so don't keep trying to fool me!"

"I'm not…" Yusuke yelled, his voice going into a rapid decrescendo as Hiei leapt off the roof, "…trying to fool you." Angrily, he kicked the brick wall he had previously rested upon, and thrusted his hands back into his pockets to grab a cigarette and then jet out of school for the day.

* * *

"Where do you think he went?"

The long-locked fox-demon pondered the question his friend had posed to him. It was true that he had known Hiei for a mite longer than the rest of his allies, as was it true that he was often able to discern when Hiei was actually paying someone a compliment or respect. However, Kurama was unable to tell Yusuke where Hiei would be in an instance like this, or how he would continue to react if found.

"Kurama?" Yusuke prodded on, his feet kicking the air off the side of redhead's bed impatiently, "Is he gonna go on some sorta rampage to spite Koenma or me?"

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer, Yusuke," the fox replied, "Hiei can be terribly unpredictable at times, so you can only hope that you find him, or he returns to you."

"This sucks," Yusuke whined, folding his hands behind his head and flopping down onto the mattress, "Why the hell did I actually have to stop and think about something for once!"

"Because you care for him, Yusuke. I can see it in your eyes, and have always seen the same in his with regards to you." Kurama moved from his desk chair and laid himself next to Yusuke on the bed; "I know that he will not betray us, but I do not know if he will avoid this situation as he has with other personal ones."

"Aside from Yukina?" Yusuke inquired, hoping to learn a bit more about the psyche of his lost friend.

"I know little of Hiei's past…" Kurama admitted, "But I caught word of him; an unnatural child of the ice apparitions; as Youko in the Demon World, and then connected it when I learned who his sister was." Kurama sighed as he divulged his opinion of Hiei's life, and commented, "It doesn't appear to have been all that pleasant. When he hurts and loves, he becomes afraid. It is hard to believe that Hiei would be scared…but we must not be taken in by his façade."

"Believe me, I don't find it all that hard anymore," Yusuke acknowledged, "I didn't grow up all that swell either, at least in a human kind of way. I just wish he hadn't left before I could tell him."

Kurama smiled and propped himself on his elbow, then said, "You always wear your heart on your sleeve, Yusuke. That is why you are so likeable. Through and through, you're relentlessly honest, and that in itself has become your own personal shield. It's quite a charming quality." Yusuke blushed a moment, but allowed Kurama to continue, "In that sense, I suppose that I can assure you Hiei knows this as well, and perhaps the chance of him returning to you is far grander than we suspect."

Thunder echoed on the streets outside Kurama's window then, and a storm arrived so swiftly that the boys did not have a chance to see the sunlight fade to black (1). Raindrops fell at a rapid rate, washing the sidewalks and dark pavement vigorously. Yusuke's eyes rolled back, and Kurama noted this, then offered, "Would you like to spend the night? It will save you a walk home, and plus…sometimes Hiei absconds here to avoid the rain."

Yusuke smiled, accepting the invitation, and remarked, "Lemme guess. He doesn't verbally say that, but somehow when its thrashin' and crashin' out there he finds some sort of lame excuse to swing by your window and talk to ya."

"Exactly," Kurama chuckled, rising from the bed, "Let me just inform my mother. She has probably already started some tea and most likely has already thought of inviting you to stay the night. Would you like the cordless phone to call your mo-"

"Nah," Yusuke irresponsibly replied. Kurama shook his head in mocking disapproval and went to retrieve whatever his mother may have prepared for them. As he approached Shiori in the kitchen, he scolded his senses for not perceiving the surprise sight he received in there.

"Oh, Shuichi!" Shiori exclaimed excitedly; tea kettle in her hand, "Your classmate Hiei came just before the storm hit. I was just about to come to your room and tell you." Kurama glanced at the devious and coy Hiei seated at the small wooden table in the kitchen, wondering if Yusuke's presence had caused the demon to fabricate such a silly story to enter his house as normal humans would.

"Your friends are welcome to spend the night," Shiori suggested, "I can bring the VCR into your room and you boys can watch movies all night."

Hiei quickly learned of where 'Shuichi' learned his polite human mannerisms from firsthand; although he always suspected such anyway. Playing the role of classmate, Hiei spoke up, despite not knowing what a VCR was, and answered, "Thank you. It sounds like fun."

"Heh!" Kurama accidentally laughed. Hiei shot him a warning and murderous glance, which of course meant nothing to Kurama, but the redhead composed himself quickly and responded, "Thank you, Mother." He smiled and turned to Hiei, "You can go to my room. I'll just be a moment as I'm going to retrieve our guest futons and help my mother with the tea and electronics." He grinned once more, making a mental note to take his sweet time, and watched as Hiei nodded and walked to the bedroom.

"Hiei?" Yusuke exclaimed, surprised to see him so soon, "I want to-"

Hiei interrupted him with, "You said all along."

"Yeah," Yusuke inhaled steadily, "I did. I'm not the shifty type, Hiei. I mean, I might like to get a five-finger-discount now and then, but I'm not gonna lie. Especially not to my friends."

"Hn. Didn't you lie to that girl?" Hiei reminded him.

"That's totally different!" Yusuke defended from his perked seat on the bed, "You know that I couldn't just go telling everyone that I was resurrected from the dead to play Koenma's lackey." Yusuke patted the space to his right, hoping that perhaps Hiei would accept the offer, but he declined.

With a frown, Yusuke requested, "Please sit with me." After Hiei's second decline, the boy explained, "Listen. If I didn't care, don't you think I woulda given up and not tried to make this work? I mean, I know you get it. I want to…" He swallowed, unsure if treading these turbulent waters would get him into a situation with said 'girl'; "I want to be with you, Hiei."

__

To Be Continued…

(1) Weird tidbit on this exact line. I wear my headphones as I type to distract me from…outside distractions. As I wrote this, literally, I heard loud rain start pounding on my windows out of nowhere. I found the coincidence quite humorous so I had to share it with you all.

* * *

****

Author's Note

Sorry for the lack of updates (was sick (still am) and unable to focus for more than a paragraph or two a day). Check my story status link in my bio frequently in case you ever wonder what's been up.

****

To my hardcore fans: First off - thanks for your reviews and continued support! Secondly, those of you who review anon; consider getting an account. I'm going to put a halt on accepting anon reviews soon.

****

crazy-punk-gurl - There is a Kurama-Koenma one in the works already (Story status page again). I actually started it back in September 2004. Keep your eyes open!

****

The next chapter is the end of Hiei's Textbook Dates. I cannot guarantee its length, sorry!


	4. Last Night

****

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi; This Fanfiction plot, title, events, and time put into creation/writing are © Zelia Theb.

Hiei's Textbook Dates

By Zelia Theb

* * *

Kurama came back into his room carrying more than one his size should really carry. Hiei barely moved from his stance; he was too busy trying to come up with a response to Yusuke. Despite the unease that settled in the room, Kurama set up the two futons on the floor. He took care to make sure there was barely an inch of floor that could be seen between them, as well.

Hiei sneered when Kurama finished, "Does he _have_ to be here?"

"I _live_ here, Hiei," the fox frowned in return.

"Hrrr…" the demon growled, "_Fine_. Then _I_ don't want to be here." Before Hiei could even glare in the other direction, Kurama gave birth to an idea that was sure-fire and foolproof to get him to stay.

And that was to tell him to go away.

"All right, Hiei," the redhead smirked, "If you feel that you must leave, then do so." He cast a signal glance over to Yusuke, who immediately caught on although he didn't believe the notion was too bright. Returning his eyes to the angry rubies in front of him, Kurama added, "You may leave me all alone here with Yusuke if you'd like. Then _we_ can _share_ the bed."

The shorter of the two demons struggled to hide his shock and jealousy, and scoffed, "Tch. _Fine_. You two can have all the fun in the world. See if I care."

Yusuke broke the plan before it even had a chance to begin, and jumped in with, "But don't you?"

"Don't I _what_, Detective?"

"Don't you care about me?"

Kurama's forehead fell into his hands; hair tumbling from between his fingers. Yusuke truly was a hopelessly blunt person. Didn't he know that Hiei never took kindly to blunt questions about himself? Didn't he know that-?

"Yes."

__

Okay. Perhaps Yusuke knew Hiei better than Kurama had expected.

Yusuke was shaking; trembling inside and out. There was a difference between actions and words when it came to romance. At times, one could say that they loved someone but not show it through what they did, and other times, it was the other way around. There are even instances where a person is intimate with another, but does not, indeed, love them. But Hiei…Hiei was not the type to lie. Avoid? Yes. He would avoid; because he would not lie.

But he did not avoid the question. Hiei had answered it.

"_Shuichi?_" Shiori called from the other side of the door, "_I have the VCR if you boys would still like it._" Kurama quickly open the door of his bedroom, took the electronics from his loving mother's hands, then thanked her. She smiled and informed them that she wouldn't mind if they slept in; but that they would have to make their own breakfast because she had forgotten about an early morning appointment.

After setting it up and placing a random movie into the deck, Kurama eyed his two friends with disapproval. It was time to take charge; time to smack them silly.

"Get off of my bed, Yusuke," he demanded harshly.

"Whoa…" Yusuke said, hopping off, "_Yes, sir_." The teen watched as the host obtained sleepwear for himself, and offered some to both Yusuke and Hiei. They declined; Yusuke because he didn't want to bug anyone, and Hiei because he didn't need to wear clothes too big for him.

"Lay down," Kurama commanded, as if they were puppies, "There's a reason I set up the beds that way."

"Pushy, aren't we?" Yusuke retorted.

"Yes," Kurama laughed, "It is because I'd like you both to be happy."

* * *

Kurama was sound asleep. He grew weary of listening for any conversation between his guests, and could no longer hold off the inevitable. This was precisely the moment that Yusuke was waiting for.

He looked to his left to find Hiei still awake; staring wide-eyed at the ceiling like it was the best thing he'd ever seen in his life. He was busy listening to the hard pitter-patter of the rain. The demon finally glanced to his side when the intruding presence of Yusuke's softly lit eyes began to annoy him.

"Hn, what is it?" he said quietly, inexplicably respecting the fact that Kurama was asleep and that they had to keep their volume down. He was growing fonder of humans by the day.

The boy sighed. He really had no idea. He looked the other way with an expression of sadness. Why was he so sad? It was a question that Hiei wished he knew the answer to. How was it that someone so youthful, someone so _lucky_, someone so blessed with such incredible power and circumstances could be so upset?

Hiei brushed a slender and curious finger against a smooth cheek of Yusuke's face, being careful not to cut him with his sharpened nails. Yusuke ignored him, paying attention to the quickening decay within his ribs; as if they would buckle under from their weakness and kill him at any moment.

"_Don't_." The pleading tone of Hiei's voice was foreign to the detective; it was enough to make him listen.

"_I won't_," he assured him, pulling Hiei in closer and bringing them both into a quiet and delicate kiss. When it ended, Hiei was beneath the borrowed blankets of Yusuke's futon, cradled within the security of the teen's warmth.

"Why?" Hiei questioned, a question barely audible to any who might have been eavesdropping. It would have been barely understood in the context, as it was not a question of why Yusuke was embracing him.

"You know why," Yusuke whispered, stroking the hairs on the back of Hiei's neck. Serene…peaceful. Like the way one would stroke their lover after a fit of passionate confessions in the moonlight.

"Hn," Hiei chuckled, "Maybe you'll outlive them anyway."

Yusuke, knowing full well that he was a human and most likely _wouldn't_, came up with another question; a deep and rather meddlesome query. (1)

"You'll still feel this way then?"

Hiei pulled away enough to see Yusuke's eyes. He wanted to give an honest answer, and quite frankly, beating around the bush and not being straightforward is how they got into this mess in the first place.

"Yes," said Hiei, nose to nose with the boy, "I will, Yusuke."

****

The End

* * *

****

(1) Yes. At least _one_ of you will argue with me over the end of the series. This line is there as a **_clue_**; an **_allusion_** to where in the series the story takes place. Not all fan-fiction occurs at the end of the series, and it **_isn't_** until after the Sensui arc that Yusuke even **_knows_** what he is.

* * *

****

Author's Note

The ending is done that way on purpose. That's about all I have to say other than thank you for all the reviews and support for the work!

Zelia


End file.
